equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan Bay
The Leviathan Bay is a culturally diverse region named for body of water it surrounds. It is composed of a combination of free city-states and small nations, and is considered by many to be largely "free". Despite being named after the Bay, the geographical region is actually considered to span from the bay all the way to the range of Ironclad Mountains in the west. Regions Karth Karth is a port city-state southeast of Hope. It is popular as a launching point for Leviathan Bay. Its domain includes: * Karth: The city-state itself, a port city run by merchants and controlled by a wealthy and influential Master. * Wee Man's Settlement: A halfling village to the west of Karth. * Xandropho's Tower: A burning tower to the north of the city, reputed to belong to a famous dragon mage of the same name. * St. Grohman's Basilica: Once dedicated to another god, this place was taken over by the Order of the Black Flame, militant followers of Rivath. Nearly everyone within was killed by adventurers soon thereafter. * Zehflisi: Translating to "Windstop," this is the nesting place of the local garuda aerie. Garaam Varask Garaam Varask is another one of Leviathan Bay's great city-states, most notable for its powerful military. Its domain includes: * Garaam Varask: A highly navy-focused city-state on the west shore of the Leviathan Bay, ruled mainly by the navy and its leader, the Admiral. * Hamlet of the Trader: Once a mildly successful way-stop village on the Gray Road between Garaam Varask and Graybark. It is now a ruin, having fallen completely to the ravages of a supernatural plague. * High Wind: A small town on the edge of the Chainbreaker territory. Suffered great losses when the Abyss Mage Chenaline attempted to control the town's population with a magic parasite. * Tomb of the Grey Admiral: The final resting place of the greatest Admiral in Garaam Varask's history, the Grey Admiral. Hope Hope is yet another of Leviathan Bay's great city-states, centered around a tremendous prison where convicts from nearly all surrounding regions are sent. Its domain includes: * Hope: The prison city-state itself, built mainly around the colossal prison structure. * Swaggerton: A small village founded by ex-convicts newly released from Hope with nowhere else to go. Has a very negative reputation, which it deserves. * Featherpointe: A village near Hope. Whyte Marsh Once the site of a massive ancient battle between factions lost to history, the Whyte Marsh is believed to be cursed by the spirits of those who died there. It is host to monsters of all kinds, and is commonly thought of as being highly dangerous. Notable features of Whyte Marsh include: * Graybark: A keep in the Whyte Marsh, built to protect the rare graywood trees of the marsh. It was built over older ruins and is currently in disarray after an attack by the Chainbreaker orcs. * Gray Pass: A village with unusual architecture focused primarily on farming. Not hostile to outsiders, but generally known for the rude attitude of its inhabitants. * Graybark Hunter's Lodge: A guild of monster hunters southeast of Graybark; the only Hunter's Lodge in the Leviathan Bay region. Renton Republic A small republic on the southeast shores of the Leviathan Bay, which grew out of a city-state. * Rentor: The original city-state the republic grew out of. Hibernean Theocracy Also just called "Hibernea" for short, Hibernea is a theocracy situated north of Hope which dominates the Leviathan Bay's northern shores. * Clearvale: A medium-sized city that acts as the capital of Hibernea. Chain Steppe A steppe-land west of Leviathan bay, mostly contained in a sort of very broad basin in the horseshoe-shaped Buckler Mountains range. Occupied by the bulk of the Chainbreaker orcs. * The Broken Chain: A river and the hills that surround it, which act as the domain of the clan-leader of the Chainbreaker orc tribes. It is found at the extreme northeast of the Chain Steppe, and is favoured by the orcs for its closeness to raid-able locations and settlements built by non-orcs. Shackled Taiga A wide swath of boreal forest south of the Chain Steppe. Life Islands A chain of islands in the Leviathan Bay itself. Very few permanent inhabitants remain here, as it is home to many dangerous creatures. Category:Regions Category:Locations in Equis Category:Equis Regions